1. Field of the Invention
The technology relates to nonvolatile memory, such as charge trapping nonvolatile memory, and in particular BE-SONOS nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A common process for manufacturing a nonvolatile memory integrated circuit with NAND columns, etches away the dielectric stack material between neighboring memory cells of a NAND column. Because the dielectric stack material is etched away, the subsequent implantation of junctions into the substrate between the neighboring memory cells is easy.
A common understanding is that charge will laterally migrate in a SiN trapping layer of the dielectric stack. Such lateral migration degrades the reliability of the data represented by the charge stored in the SiN trapping layer. Accordingly, it is an expected manufacturing process step, to etch away the dielectric stack between NAND columns and between neighboring memory cells of a NAND column. Such etching is expected to prevent lateral migration of the charge in the SiN trapping layer.